User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Need your help Delete this page. Thanks. https://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_McLarson RedIgnite (talk) 02:31, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :Got it, thanks. Jeff (talk· ) 00:51, January 4, 2019 (UTC) I do not mean to brag, but I was hoping for rollback rights. If you deny my request, I understand. I was hoping I'd earn the rollback rights. I have active for almost four months now and I messaged you about the unnecessary articles I wanted you to delete, I reverted a suspected sock's edit , and I have a good comptent in my writing. I am willing to take care of the Wiki while you're busy doing real-life stuff such as a job. RedIgnite (talk) 17:57, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Another page I need you to delete. You should make a new policy that states you cannot make new articles without administrative approval. RedIgnite (talk) 17:58, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :Also, I translated the article and it's non-Bully related. Here's what the title's translation says in English: "Kapitologiya." Another scam from fraudsters from the "Laboratory of Investment Technologies" RedIgnite (talk) 18:00, January 6, 2019 (UTC)RedIgnite ::That was a spambot. Nothing you can do about them except report them - and in the case of that particular one Wikia Staff got to it before I did. ::As far as not allowing new editors to create articles, I'd love to be able to do that, but Wikia staff won't permit it - to them, it's better to suffer a ton of vandalism than the possibility of a good faith editor not being allowed to do something he wants to do because of heavy-handed anti-vandal protection. Jeff (talk· ) 20:33, January 6, 2019 (UTC) A user with an abandoned account Hey Jeff. Hope things are going well for you. If a new user opens a new account and abandons their old account, do we permanently block the old out-of-usage account? My point is to avoid sockpuppetry. RedIgnite (talk) 20:23, January 12, 2019 (UTC) :Short answer no. :Long answer, sockpuppetry is by definition deceptive. If we know someone started a new account but they still have an old account active and they're trying to edit with both, we can always tell them to stick to one or the other if it starts becoming a problem. But as long as no problem is currently occuring, it's always best to just leave things alone. :There might also be legitimate reasons for alternate accounts. For example, this account I'm using right now, I actually used to commit vandalism to make sure some edit filters were working correctly. Jeff the Vandal (talk) 01:50, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Should have said, I used that above account on GTA Wiki when I edited there, not on BW. I also have User:McJeff Chat (for wikis with a chat room enabled) and User:Jeff the Bot (just in case I ever want to run a bot). Jeff (talk· ) 01:53, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Also, having looked at the accounts that prompted the question, the original one didn't actually troll here - or if it did it wasn't noticeably different from any of the hundreds of accounts that simply edit poorly that we've had over the years. Jeff (talk· ) 20:55, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Should we keep this article? Hello Jeff. I was wondering if we should keep an article this user made. It’s about cheat codes, that to me seems like a guide which I probably don’t think is what this Wiki is about. RedIgnite (talk) 22:35, January 19, 2019‎ :We've actually deleted such articles in the past. But, that goes back to a Wikipedia rule about not putting game guide content in articles. :The main benefit to keeping the article is that once it exists, we don't have to go around telling people we don't want it and to not make it. Jeff (talk· ) 01:48, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hi McJeff, Thank you for the feedback. I read the Manuel and the Wikilinks. I am still new to this, but thanks for the feedback. Gungamedan (talk) 15:25, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :No problem, let me know if you have any questions. Jeff (talk· ) 02:03, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Surname I can agree that the term "forename" is quite rare to hear, but it is the formal term nonetheless. You are invariably incorrect in regards to your comment about "surname", however. In the UK, statistics show that it is used more commonly than the phrase "last name". Besides, I've heard it used on numerous occasions, usually by adults. Why you would want an informal feel on a wiki, the purpose of which is to provide unopinionated information, I do not know. The ideal version of that sentence would be "first name" in place of "name", and "surname" in place of "the last name". I just looks a little off. There are a plethora of other sentences worded''' far 'more crudely or in an opinionated way all throughout this wiki, giving it a rather unprofessional vibe. You may want to look into it. Jellyfishking33 (talk) 20:28, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Feel free to make any changes you think are appropriate. I simply disagree with your edit on Gurney - the sentence is perfectly clear and accurate as it is. Jeff (talk· ) 22:16, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::And once again, when someone complains about bad and unprofessional writing on the wiki and is asked to put up or shut up - politely at that - they shut up. Just sayin'. Jeff (talk· ) 02:55, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Question regarding the Category policy Hello Jeff, I see that one of our policies specifically the No New Categories policy states that users may not add a new category without approval from a bureaucrat. My question is does the approval have to come from you? Or can a user also come to me and gain approval from me after proposing a new category? Thanks. RedIgnite (talk) 00:26, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Since you're an administrator not a bureaucrat, the approval has to come from me or SodaCat. Jeff (talk· ) 01:08, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Regarding Luis I noticed you claimed that Luis was a Greaser before joining the Jocks, like Dan switched from Nerd to Jock. I would like to in which quote does Lefty say that claims Luis used to be a greaser? I believe you but I want to add a quote to this article that claims Lefty quoting Luis's former status as a Greaser. RedIgnite (talk) 19:14, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :I'm trying to find a minute to listen to the data files - as soon as I find the right sound file I'll add it to the article as a reference and if necessary remove the statement that he used to be a Greaser. Jeff (talk· ) 01:40, March 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Added the exact quote - technically it doesn't even specify that Luis (and Lefty) grew up in New Coventry, so I changed it to just say they grew up together. Jeff (talk· ) 01:49, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Regarding Prefects Hey McJeff. I need you to explain something for me. Seth, Edward and Max are thought to have been a Bully,Preppie and Jock before becoming prefects, respectively. Should it be added in the Bullies, Preppies and Jocks pages that it’s possible that one of the prefects was a member of one of those cliques? Example, in the Bullies page: Seth Kolbe, one of the prefects, is thought to have been a bully before becoming a prefect due to frequently wanting to beat someone up or abuse his authority. (Zurre2004 (talk) 19:37, March 6, 2019 (UTC)) :I'm thinking no - which cliques the prefects were in is speculative, so it's fine on their individual pages but probably not appropriate for the other pages. Also, aside from Edward being a former Prep the circumstantial evidence on which cliques they might have been in is weak to non-existent. And the clique pages are very concise and there's really no place on them to put that kind of info. Jeff (talk· ) 19:45, March 6, 2019 (UTC) For curiosity In case a user just comes here to vandalize for fun and not actually contribute to the Wiki, do we block them indefinitely? I've come across 3 vandals, I have warned 2 and blocked 1, the one that you then set the duration to permanent. I don't feel like we should waste our time temporarily blocking them knowing they're going to come back and vandalize all over again. Wikipedia has a similar policy to this issue, where if you're just there to vandalize, they'll just block your account permanently. RedIgnite (talk) 20:38, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :Here's the thing. Wikia Staff has beliefs about how you should run your wiki, and they'll jump down your throat if they think your blocking policy is too harsh. However, they almost never actually interfere or involve themselves in a wiki. So we keep a lenient policy for show, and mostly just block blatant vandals (especially IPs) for 3 months. :The thing you have to look out for is sometimes users break the rules out of a genuine misunderstanding - like here when a user was adding false information and it turned out he read the information on a place called Villains Wiki and thought it was legitimate. Still, it should be easy to tell the difference between bad edits where the user is acting in good faith and 'ur gay lol' vandalism. Jeff (talk· ) 20:53, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Regarding clique toughness Hey Jeff. I am confused about the clique toughness of the Greasers. They are rated as “fairly tough”, slightly stronger than the Preppies. However I think the Greasers are much tougher than that. I saw a video depicting 1v1 fights between members of the Greasers and Preppies, including leaders.(Except Lola and Pinky) The Greasers absolutely destroyed the Preppies, winning 6x2. The Preppies only scored 2 points because Bif is tougher than Peanut and it was a close match between Lefty and Tad. Normally, if you take Bif and Derby out, the Preppies are nothing, and if I am not mistaken, the “fairly tough” rating is for the average Preppie. The Greasers are still good fighters without Johnny. I think the Greasers's toughness should be changed to “tough”. Here is the link for the video:https://youtu.be/Ut51XNUbvik (Zurre2004 (talk) 21:27, March 7, 2019 (UTC)) :We have a hierarchy article that lists Greasers above the Preppies and behind only the Jocks. In the Greaser's article, it says that they are in the second* place of the pecking order, which makes them above the Nerds, Bullies and Preppies and behind only the Jocks. (* If you want to include the Townies in the pecking order, the Greasers would then be in third-place, followed by the Jocks in second and the Townies at the top. However, we generally don't count the Townies in the hierarchy because they aren't listed in the Game's hierarchy list in the game's manual nor are they Bullworth students.) :For as the term "fairly tough" it means they are good fighters but if you want to re-word I guess it's alright if Jeff agrees that we should re-word it to just "tough" or something equivalent but I think what we have with "fairly tough" for both Preps and Greasers is fine. Jeff is probably at work right now, so we'll wait for his response when he logs in. RedIgnite (talk) 22:09, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::It’s because a clique that is above another means that clique can beat the clique that is below. So that means that the clique that is above must be tougher than the clique that is below. Doesn’t make sense if they have the same toughness. ::If we count the Townies,clique toughness would be like this: ::Nerds: Very weak. ::Bullies: Weak. ::Preppies: Fairly tough. ::Greasers: Tough. ::Jocks: Very Tough. ::Townies: Extremely Tough. ::It makes sense. Bullies beat Nerds, Preppies beat Bullies, Greasers beat Preppies, ::Jocks beat Greasers, Townies beat Jocks. ::Since this is the overall toughness, the abnormally tough members don’t count. That’s why even with Russell the Bullies are overall weak. (Zurre2004 (talk) 22:54, March 7, 2019 (UTC)) :::I think we can re-word the Greasers from "fairly tough" to "tough", I'm just waiting to see what Jeff has to say about this. I have no objection to this proposal. RedIgnite (talk) 23:32, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::To be honest I'm really quite tired of discussions about how cliques compare. Socially speaking there's nothing to debate - the game is quite clear on the social standing of the cliques. When it comes to fights between the player and the computer or between two computer controlled players, the outcome can depend on simply how well the AI performs at that time. I absolutely want to avoid overly pedantic references to 'toughness'. The fighting article is fine the way it is IMO. As for the Hierarchy article, 1) it is about ''social standing rather than toughness, and 2) it got so many terrible edits over the years that it's fully protected (RedIgnite may not have noticed since admins can edit through full protection). The fighting article is fine as it is and the Hierarchy article isn't about who'd beat who in a fight. Jeff (talk· ) 02:48, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :::::My mistake. I always assumed the hierarchy article listed cliques by strength order, but I failed to realize it's actually about Social Status. Yes, I can see why it is put to full protection. RedIgnite (talk) 04:49, March 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Well, I also thought that the social hierarchy also meant their strength and thus thought that it didn’t make sense the Greasers being as tough as the Preppies (Which I personally think it isn’t true), but if it is fine the way it is, then okay. ::::::Zurre2004 (talk) 19:25, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Jimmy's toughness Hey Jeff. In a discussion that was made about the characters in order of toughness, it was mentioned that Jimmy's NPC health was 200, same as Ted's. And that it wasn’t his player health. However, I made a test by making one of the Townies attack Jimmy until he died (With the 100% health boost). After the Townie defeated Jimmy, I discovered that Jimmy when with his 100% health boost has 400 health, which means with the health boost he has the third-largest health bar in the game without counting the characters that don’t spawn in free-roam, the health bar being behind Bif and Russell's. Since the health boost was gone after Jimmy took 200 damage, and it is a 100% health boost, which means it doubles Jimmy's health, Jimmy's normal player health is the same as his NPC health (200 HP). Should this be added in a page related with Jimmy or character toughness? I haven’t seen any video, discussion, page or something similar where Jimmy's player health is stated, and I was very curious about how much health he has when as the player and with his health boost. (Zurre2004 (talk 21:26, March 10, 2019 (UTC)) I'm taking some days off Hey Jeff, someone in my family passed away and I'll be offline for quite a while. Can you keep an eye on the Wiki? Thanks, RedIgnite (talk) 21:16, March 27, 2019 (UTC) :Absolutely. I'm sorry for your loss - take all the time you need. Jeff (talk· ) 22:02, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Response I went ahead and changed his block settings to 3 months. The reasoning to why I set his block for just one day is because, on other Wikis where I am a rollbacker, the admins block IP vandals for a small duration, I just thought it applied here too. I'm getting used to being an administrator here. Before you sent me a message, I had no idea how the blocking works here, but now I'm familiarized. Thanks for the heads up. RedIgnite (talk) 02:18, April 13, 2019 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me out with Thad's article Do you have an audio of where Thad complains about the Greasers always ruining his science projects? My point is I want to add that to his article to give our readers an understanding of why he considers the Greasers to be his main rival, even though his other rivals are the Bullies and Jocks. RedIgnite (talk) 16:32, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :I'm real busy atm, give me a few days and I'll help. Jeff (talk· ) 18:59, April 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Of course. Take all the time you need. Sorry to interrupt. RedIgnite (talk) 15:36, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Sorry I took so long to get to this - been crazy busy. Here are the quotes I found related to the Greasers. :::*Darn Greasers, always ruining my science experiments! - Thad_CHATTER_v6 :::*Ever take revenge on the Greasers? - Thad_CONQ_v4 :::*Last year I hit my yardstick over Peanut's head, but it just broke in half. - Thad_CONVNP_v4 :::*Some day I shall punish those Greasers! - Thad_CONVPP_v3 :::Hope that answers your questions. Jeff (talk· ) 04:44, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks Jeff. If you're ever busy and unable to be online, you can count on me to keep an eye on the Wiki while you're away. RedIgnite (talk) 22:19, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Wikialex22 Hey Jeff, I apologize for the late response and how you had to see that worthless debate. It was a waste of my time, I tried explaining my side and he becomes dramatic, so I blocked him until he cools down. I changed the Mr. Luntz article to inform others about an error of him disregarding fights in older copies of Bully, but he made a Swastika comment that I felt was not an appropriate thing to say. I hope you did not mind my decision to block him and if you do mind, please feel free and do whatever you need to do. RedIgnite (talk) 10:57, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :You know how Bully Wiki:Username policy#"Wiki" in usernames says that users with 'wiki' in their usernames are invariably disruptive? Yet another editor named Wiki something proving it right. When I say every single editor I've ever heard tell of with Wiki in their username turned out to be a problem editor, I mean every single one. Three months is a fine amount of time for him to be blocked; it won't interfere with his activities elsewhere on Wikia for long and if he comes back and picks a fight, or picks the fight elsewhere on Wikia, he can be indeffed and reported. :In the future, when dealing with an editor who edit wars with you though, instead of threatening them, just protect the article, point out that it is impossible to win an edit war with staff and they need to make their case politely and reasonably. Better to not threaten a block if there's a way to deal with an issue that doesn't involve a block. Jeff (talk· ) 04:59, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Understood, thanks for the advice. RedIgnite (talk) 19:27, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Checking in Hey Jeff, I've been super busy the past few months in real life that I forgot that Wikia exists. Hope life treats you well? Dan1983 (talk) 19:19, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :Being an adult is boring, and my life's pretty much the same as it was three months ago for better or worse. How's things across the pond? Jeff (talk· ) 19:41, August 15, 2019 (UTC) ::All good. I just spent three weeks on vacation in Asia. My daughter is growing fast and now walks fully, so it's more tiring keeping up with her as she is quite adventurous around the house. Dan1983 (talk) 06:39, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Wisdom Teeth Removal Hey Jeff, I want to let you know that I'm going to get all four of my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow (They hurt like hell) and I'm going to need a couple of days off for healing (I'll return this Thursday, if not Friday). Please supervise the Wiki while I'm out unconscious. Thank You, RedIgnite (talk) 00:04, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :Will do. I had 2 wisdom teeth out - one came in sideways (dentist had to chop it apart to get it out, that was "fun"), one came in with a razor-sharp edge. A third one I couldn't have out because it didn't grow all the way and the roots are down in a major nerve at the bottom of my jaw. The fourth one came in normal at least. It sucks, but it gives you an excuse to eat soup and ice cream for a couple days. Jeff (talk· ) 01:34, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Should we require editors to log in? I mean, this Wiki almost never gets beneficial edits from IP accounts, like this one. As I was navigating earlier today, I noticed on the admin dashboard, you can require editors to log in. What do you think? Should we set it to "on"? That way we don't have to set articles to semi-protection again. RedIgnite (talk) 03:10, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :I've thought about making it registered-users-only, but IP addresses are easier to block. Usually the only wikis that turn IP editing off are high traffic ones like GTA Wiki. Also, even new usernames have more rights than IPs, and I really don't want to encourage vandals to make usernames. Jeff (talk· ) 03:22, September 5, 2019 (UTC) ::As for the user you're concerned about, I tweaked something in one of the edit filters that should help. Jeff (talk· ) 16:17, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Roger that. Thank You. RedIgnite (talk) 17:11, September 5, 2019 (UTC) New Language Wiki Hey Jeff. I created the Chinese Language Bully Wiki, can you add it? Thanks. Here is the Chinese Language:https://bully.fandom.com/zh/wiki/%E6%81%B6%E9%9C%B8%E9%B2%81%E5%B0%BC_Wiki FerryDiplomat 8167 (talk) 14:27, September 5, 2019 (UTC)Add new language :I think Jeff is busy at this time with his real life job so I’ll add the link to the main page for both of you. However, the admins on that Wiki might want to consider adding more pages, it only has 25 which is far low. RedIgnite (talk) 15:31, September 5, 2019 (UTC) ::It's a new wiki, give them some time to build it and thanks for adding it. Jeff (talk· ) 16:01, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Dealing with Vandalism Hey Jeff, I wanted to ask how to deal with vandals. Just recently, I blocked yet another vandal for 3 months, but when I was navigating through the recent changes, I have seen you given this user a warning instead of just blocking them. So my question is should we block them right away or just issue them a warning? RedIgnite (talk) 14:32, September 10, 2019 (UTC) :I can't really give you a good answer to this question - I'm more likely to block than not block, but sometimes when it comes to usernames my sixth sense sometimes says warning them once is better than going straight for a block. Stick around for 11 years and you'll see what I mean. Jeff (talk· ) 19:09, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Notification Just so you know, I protected Trent's article due to the fact that IP accounts never leave useful edits. If you object to my decision, please feel free to adjust the changes made. RedIgnite (talk) 20:30, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Promotion Request So I was hoping to become an admin or staff member of this wiki page. I'm currently on Marine Reserve duty, and I want to contribute to my favorite childhood game. Add my Discord; ''Calvin T.#0001 ''We can discuss this on there if you have Discord. It's much easier. CalvinKadir (talk) 05:55, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :Jeff is probably busy at this time. Although I can't promote you because I'm not a bureaucrat, I won't speak for him but I don't think he is going to consider promoting you at this time. It is not because you're unqualified, but solely because this wiki isn't active enough to warrant additional staff members, he made it pretty clear at this statement . So if you want to be an admin, my advice is to read the Manual of Style and know how the Policies work and be willing to be online pretty frequently. That's how I got promoted, I guess. Most of my writing skills come from the English courses I enrolled during my time at community college. The more you impress him, the better the chance you can possibly be considered for promotion. Good luck! RedIgnite (talk) 21:00, September 24, 2019 (UTC)